Hallows Hundred
by BlueSphinx
Summary: 100 words long snippets inspired by DH that were so impatient that they had to be written down before they managed to grow into full stories.
1. Give Him Our Love

Give Him Our Love

"That's all for today. You may go," professor said, and smiled slightly as the first year students cheered on being let off early. The cheering was cut short by the school bell, ringing just seven seconds after the dismissal. Neville's smile grew slightly larger as the cheering turned into groaning.

He saw that while most of the students were packing away with fervour, one of them was obviously stalling.

"Potter, do you need anything?" he asked.

Albus sent a quick glance at his classmates, then shook his head fervently.

"No, professor."

Neville smiled.

"Alright," he answered. "Give them mine, too."


	2. Farewell

Farewell

Tonks spun to a stop in the fireplace and staggered on her feet, unable to stabilize herself because of the hastily wrapped bundle in her arms that was her son.

"Mum!" she screamed.

As soon as Andromeda entered the room Tonks handed the now crying baby into her mother's arms and crabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Look after Teddy for a while," she instructed her mother.

"Where are you going?" Andromeda asked urgently.

"To Hogwarts," Tonks said, and disappeared in a flash of green.

"To battle," Andromeda sighed over the crying of her grandson.

"To die," whispered the air.


	3. Practice

Practice

"Wow, you look good today," Harry told the mirror, then frowned, and looked down at the book again.

"I love your eyes," he told the mirror and then tried to strain his features to what he considered a handsome face. After a moment he relaxed again and considered his book.

"You should wear this necklace more often, it's really makes you shine," he said with a smile, facing the mirror again.

A knock to the door interrupted him, and without waiting for an answer, Ginny entered.

Harry turned scarlet and hid the book behind his back.

"Erm… Hi," he said.


	4. Theft

Theft

Griphook was sitting on the shabby bed in a dark and grimy room of the Leaky Cauldron, and he hadn't been as happy for long time.

Gryffindor's sword flickered as he turned it around in his hands, his long burnt fingers caressing it, his eyes filled with a gleam almost as red as the rubies on the hilt.

He turned it around again and saw the name engraved on the blade, and a stab of envy-induced fury shot through him.

"It belongs to us!" he said angrily, meaning only himself.

The next moment his hands were clutching only empty air.


	5. Coward

Coward

He had heard Potter's voice say it the first time he entered the Headmaster's office and let his gaze caress everything in there possessively.

Coward!

He had heard it when he signed the decree making the new Muggle Studies obligatory to all.

Coward!

It had been ringing in his ears as he caught the three Gryffindors stealing the sword.

Coward!

He reinforced the Disillusionment Charm and heard it again as he watched two battered students carrying a third, barely conscious one, three times down the hallway, and then disappearing.

Coward!

But he didn't go after. And the ringing died down.


	6. Love Triangle

Love Triangle

"You can't go around with your sick sister in tow!" Aberforth yelled, furious.

"But it will be better for her," Albus explained.

"Of course we can't leave her," Gellert tried to console the two angry brothers that had now started to shout insults to each other.

Ariana's door opened and the frail girl looked out. Upon seeing her brothers shouting and about to attack each other, her magic seemed to start sizzling around her.

"Ariana, dear…" Gellert ran to her with an alarmed shout.

"You… she… what?" Albus turned his raised wand against Gellert, real fury now lining his face.


	7. Cleanliness

Cleanliness

Most of the Hogwarts' House Elves had gathered around a cauldron in the Kitchens, each of them holding a bowl of soapy water. They took a slip of paper from the cauldron, read it, and disappeared with a small pop. Dobby and Winky were patiently waiting for their turns.

Dobby took a slip, read, and groaned.

„Slytherin Sixth Year boys! They just have Quidditch practice! They muddy! They smelly!"

„Dobby do his work!" Winky admonished. „Dobby not groan. Dobby wash children." She quickly grabbed a bottle of make-up remover from a nearby table and disappeared to Ravenclaw Seventh Year girls.

* * *

NOTE: Not exactly inspired by DH, but just by the fact that the characters seem to wash themselves neither before bed nor in the morning.


End file.
